borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Oh god whyyyyy!!??
... did they remove one of the red chests in New Haven? D: Pdboddy 19:33, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :All New Haven chests have been turned into silver chests as of update 1.3.0, to preserve game balance (read:stop New Haven farming, start Crawmerax farming). -- 19:44, March 18, 2010 (UTC They removed both the Red Chests from New Haven with the 3rd DLC. The Knoxx Glitch run is a much better way to farm though in my opinion. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 19:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) : What? The chest above Scooter's was red, I swear. But the one near the north gate was silver. Pdboddy 19:50, March 18, 2010 (UTC) The run I used to make: Start at the Nu-U turn Left and go up the stairs. First chest is silver crate. Go to the end of that roof and jump on to the dumpster to your right (Over the wall and back into NH). Jump up to the landing on your right and this is where the First red Chest Used to be. Jump down get Clap Traps chest. Hit Venders. Go up the stairs and get the Silver Crate by the Sattlelit Dish. jump on Fence to get to the one above Scooters and what used to be the second Red Chest. Jump off the back and head to the Green Tent for the last Silver Crate. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 20:05, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :I know how to do the New Haven run. I was just lamenting the loss of a red chest. Pdboddy 12:58, March 19, 2010 (UTC) i still farm new haven ( no update ) just recently i got a streak of 4 volcano's on 1 run :) 20:16, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :I still farm it as well, it's the least hassle and you can run through it quickly multiple times. The Crimson ... fastness I think? Their base in the basic game. It has multiple red chests... I wonder if they changed that run as well? Anyone know? Pdboddy 15:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I usually now use either Crawmerax or the Armory, but occasionally use New Haven. Awesome thread title by the way. Skeve 17:23, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : :D The thread title was what was going through my mind as my character was standing there in front of a silver chest... one that used to be red. D: Pdboddy 15:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) @Pdboddy, sometimes run crimson fastness but not as much for the chest but for the lance soldiers they 95% times drop stuff worth selling, i dont get good/keepable loot from fastness as much as from New Haven, oh and regarding the update not sure if those chests have changed aswell, i dont think they have 15:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I am running Crawmerax right now. The Quality of Loot is the same or better than what I have seen come out of an Armory Glitch Run, I am leveling up weapons and getting an up grade about every 3-5 to five runs on FPT. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 13:16, March 22, 2010 (UTC)